


Hamilsquad Jr. Oneshots

by Turtle5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: half the time its just siblings fighting but oh well, hamliza is so cute, oneshots, philidosia is my otp besides lams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle5/pseuds/Turtle5
Summary: Headcanons, Group chats, and One-Shots with the children of the original Hamilsquad in modern times. (Including our favorite Southern Democratic-Republicans)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Kudos: 11





	1. Hamilton Children Groupchat - Staring: The Main Man Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip - Poet  
> Angelica - lil aNgiE  
> A.J. - redhead  
> James - still the yOuNgeSt

lil aNgiE, added Poet, redhead, and still the yOuNgeSt to: WHO ATE MA CHIPS???

lil aNgiE:  
WHICH ONE OF U HOES ATE MY DORITOS???!!!

Poet:  
ANGELICA HAMILTON! WATCH UR FUCKING LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF OUR LITTLE BROTHERS!

still the yOuNgeSt:  
Philip I literally heard u say the f word not even 2 seconds ago when you stubbed your toe  
and now I hear dad stomping over to your room

Poet:  
shit I gotta hide  
also touché

redhead:  
you can hide in me and James room

Poet:  
Really?

still the yOuNgeSt:  
nope

Poet:  
F u guys

still the yOuNgeSt:  
i think you're forgetting that I'm still only 10 so sTOP WITH THW CURSING

Poet:  
phew he can't find me

redhead:  
where are you hiding

Poet:  
the closet

lil aNgiE:  
i think you're forgetting that I sTILL DONT HAVE MY DORITOS  
also please, James  
We've all heard what kinds of words come from dads study when he talks with Mr. Jefferson  
but still  
WHERE ARE MY F-ING DORITOS?!?

Poet:  
I DONT F-ING KNOW ANGIE MAYBE A.J. ATE THEM OR SOMETHING YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS ABNORMAL APPETITE WHERE HE NEEDS TO EAT EVERY CARB RELATED THING IN SIGHT

redhead:  
HEY!

lil aNgiE:  
PHILIP THAT IS YOUR ABNORMAL APPETITE  
DID YOU EAT MY CHIPS HAMILTON

Poet:  
WHY R U CALLIN ME HAMILTON UR ALSO A HAMILTON

redhead:  
oooo things are gettin real

still the yOuNgeSt:  
pip you better run

Poet:  
Ha!  
I'm already hiding from dad so you won't be able to find me ange

lil aNgiE:  
Pip you literally told a.j that ur in ur closet  
are you stupid?  
Also I could easily just add dad to the groupchat and tell him where you are

Poet:  
you wouldn't dare

lil aNgiE:  
oh.  
oh I would

Poet:  
ANGELICA DONT DO IT

lil aNgiE:  
I WONT HESITATE BISH

redhead:  
jesus christ

still the yOuNgeSt:  
alright let's get this over with

still the yOuNgeSt, added A.Ham to: WHO ATE MA CHIPS???

Poet:  
jAmEs hOw cOulD yOu dO tHiS tO mE?!  
I sAw yOu lIkE a LiTtLe brOtHeR!

still the yOuNgeSt:  
......

A.Ham:  
What is this?  
Philip where the hell are you and why is there so much cursing in this chat?  
Also Angelica, number one, I don't even fucking curse that much when I am in my study. And number two, I ate your Doritos.

lil aNgiE:  
WHAT?!?!  
FATHER HOW COULD YOU?!!?


	2. Dinner With The Hamiltons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip - 16 yrs  
> Angelica - 14 yrs  
> A.J. (Alexander Jr.) - 12 yrs  
> James - 10 yrs  
> John - 6 yrs  
> William - 1 yrs

It's time for dinner at the Hamilton household. The time of the day, where the whole family gets together to spend about an hour eating the home-cooked meal Eliza made and talk about their days. A time where Alexander actually comes out of his office and Philip will actually talk to his parents and siblings without feeling embarrassed.

Well....sometimes......

"Come downstairs for dinner!" Eliza yelled from the bottom of the stairs to her six children. The loud noise of multiple feet running down the hall and stairs could be heard throughout the house, as the family piled into the dining room to eat. Angelica and Philip helped their mother bring the dishes into the dining room and set them on the table, along with plates and utensils.

"What are we having for dinner, Ma?" Six year old, John asked his mother.

"Spaghetti, darling," Eliza said, kissing his cheek.

"Yay, spaghetti!" John jumped up, before scrambling to his seat. Eliza looked around, realizing her husband was not present in the room. She sighed and looked at her ten-year-old son.

"Could you go get your father please, James?" She asked. He nodded and went to Alexander's study. James knocked on the door, getting a muffled 'come in' from inside. He stepped in as his father looked up from his laptop.

"It's time for dinner and momma wants you to come and eat."

"Oh, right." Alexander got up from his chair, closing his laptop and ruffling his son's hair before stepping out of his office and going to the dining room. Despite many rumors, Alexander was actually a big family man and loved spending time with his wife and kids.

Everyone sat down and started eating.

And so the war began.

"How was your day, kids?" Alexander asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Philip kissed Theodosia!" Angie blurted, making her father choke on his drink, and start coughing.

"I did not!" Philip hit his hands on the table, making the one-year-old, William start crying from the loud noise.

"Philip!" Eliza scolded, taking William in her arms to quiet him down.

"Sorry Ma, but I did not kiss anyone!"

"But Theodosia isn't anyone is she?" Angelica smirked at her older brother who had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Wait. You kissed Theodosia Burr?" Alexander asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't kiss her! Angie's lying!"

"Sorry Pip but I saw it too," James said quietly, sinking into his seat.

"Same here," A.J. said, taking his third helping of food.

"So all of you were just spying on me?!" Philip looked at his siblings, a look of betrayal on his face.

"We weren't spying on you, it was the end of the day and we were just looking for you so you wouldn't miss the bus," Angie said.

"I was spying on you." A.J. shrugged, still eating his food, nonchalantly. Angie gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care if I miss the bus or not?" Philip asked, squinting his eyes at Angelica and folding his arms. Angie paused.

"Okay, so we were spying on you, big deal."

"Mom, are you just gonna let them spy on me?!" Philip complained to his mom who was feeding William. She sighed.

"I don't want your siblings to spy on you, but I do think you are overreacting a little, sweetie." Philip looked at his mother, his mouth slightly agape.

"My own mother." He shook his head, aggressively stuffing spaghetti into his mouth.

"Don't bring your mother into this, Philip," Alexander said. "Why would you choose Burr of all people?? How am I going to be able to live with the fact that Aaron Burr is my son's father-in-law?" Alexander muttered. Eliza held back a snort as she patted her husband's shoulder, soothingly.

"I'm not getting married to her!!" Philip exclaimed, looking to his siblings for backup. Everyone except A.J., who was still stuffing his face with food and looking at his plate, looked at Philip as if sending him a message. He groaned loudly and put his head on the table. "I hate this family." He mumbled.

There was a small silence while everyone ate their dinner in peace before-

"I saw Angie hanging out with a boy at lunch," A.J. said, not looking up from his plate like usual. Angelica dropped her fork and sent daggers towards her brother.

"Excuse me?" Alexander said, looking at his daughter. Philip snorted, getting a punch on the shoulder by Angelica.

"He's just my friend! We're working on a project together in English and we were just discussing it over lunch! That's it!" Angie defended.

"That's not what I saw," A.J. mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, are you just spying on all of us then?" Angie glared at A.J.

"I'm not spying on James or John. And it's weird to spy on a baby." A.J. said, still not looking up from his plate.

"Can you look up when you talk to people?" Angelica glared.

"Nope."

"Why not? You hiding a smooch mark?" She smirked, making A.J. drop his fork and face heat up.

"Fine! I'll look at you!" He turned his head to look at Angelica, who gasped at the sight of her brother having a small black eye.

"A.J. what happened?" Alexander asked, noticing the bruise on his son's eye. A.J. looked down again, frowning.

"I'll tell you later, it's not a big deal. I'm fine." He mumbled. Eliza got up from her chair lifted her son's face up to examine the black eye. She frowned and kissed his head.

"Do you want an ice pack, baby?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine, Ma." He said again. She kissed his cheek and sat back down, promising him to give him one after dinner.

There was a peaceful silence again.

"Oh so everyone will believe Angie when she gets accused of talking to a boy, but nobody believes me when I get accused of talking to a girl??? Oh, how the turns have tabled," Philip said, shaking his head, while Angie rolled her eyes.

"No, you kissed a girl that you liked. I just talked to a guy doing a project with me." Angie argued.

"Still! Girls like you start liking any guy within like three days. Next thing you know, you'll be all heart eyes every time you see him! At least I took the time to get to know a girl before liking her." Philip scoffed.

"Oh, you wanna go, Philip!?" Angie stood up, banging her hands on the table.

"Yeah! Let's go, Angelica!" Philip stood up, facing his sister. Little John just sighed, resting his cheek on his hand, waiting for dinner to be over so he could read his book. He was already on the third grade level of reading, despite only being in first. His father was very proud.

"Okay, why don't you two sit down-" Eliza tried.

"Arm wrestle, you and me Philip, let's go," Angelica growled, resting her elbow on the table. Philip took her hand.

"Kids, please-"

"Three two one go!"

"Angie! Angie! Angie!" James started chanting, now interested in what was happening. Alexander had his face in his hands, not bothering to stop his children, as this kind of thing happened almost every week. Eliza hated seeing her kids fight, so she was trying her best to stop what they were going. A.J. started chanting along with James.

"That's enough, now please, let's just be calm and finish dinner." Eliza tried once more, but to no avail.

"Go, Angie! Go, Angie!"

"Philip! Philip! Philip!"

"Angie!"

"Philip!"

"Angie!"

"Philip!"

"Angie!!"

"Philip!!"

"Ang-"

"QUIET!!"

The whole room froze from their mother's outburst. Eliza was now standing up, giving her children one of those mom glares.

"ANGELICA AND PHILIP HAMILTON YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE AND FINISH YOUR FOOD OR SO HELP ME, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES MISERABLE!" Eliza yelled, her face getting red from anger. Everyone stared at her, scared of their mother when she's mad. Even Alexander was slightly frightened. Eliza rarely ever gets this upset, so when she does snap, everyone listens to her.

Philip and Angelica both immediately let go of the other's hands and picked up their forks, continuing to eat.

Eliza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recollecting herself before sitting down and eating her food. Alexander hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, in which she put one of her hands over his and gave him a small smile.

Suddenly the front door burst open, and in came Frances.

"Waddup, fam! How's-" Frances announced, walking in, but immediately stopped at the sight of the family's current state. Nobody was talking and there was no noise other than the clinking of the plates and forks. This was definitely not normal for the Hamilton family, they are usually extremely loud or in the midst of an argument, which was not the case right now. Not anymore at least.

"Is this a bad time....?"


	3. Hamilsquad Jr. Groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton: Poet  
> Theodosia Burr: tHeOdosit  
> Frances Laurens: faNny of france  
> William Mulligan: willishit  
> Georges de Lafayette: the next baguette  
> Susan Reynolds: fiteme

Poet added, tHeOdosit, faNny of france, willishit, fiteme, and the next baguette, to: get up bitches

Poet: wassup bitches

faNny of france:  
stfu pip and lemme sleep

tHeOdosit:  
Philip  
Why  
It's 5 am

Poet:  
and it's time to go to school bitches

faNny of france:  
itS SATURDAY IDIOT

the next baguette:  
why are you waking me from my beauty sleep

willishit:  
pls

fiteme:  
what is this sleep you speak of

faNny of france:  
oh you poor baby susan

fiteme:  
would you like me to give a physical example of my username Fran?

faNny of france:  
nO

Poet:  
pLs sUsAn sPaRe hEr

willishit:  
wtf is happening

Poet:  
I need frances for my weekly deliver of chick fil a fries!

faNny of france:  
wait  
thATS WHY YOU GAVE ME A KEY TO YOUR HOUSE?!  
FOR YOU TO STEAL MY CHICK FIL A FRIES?!  
YOU FUCKING MONSTER

Poet:  
No!  
I enjoy your company at my house when you come at random times I do I swear it's not just for the food you bring I swear frances!

faNny of france:  
😑😑😑

the next baguette:  
can I leave now?

Poet:  
NO

faNny of france:  
Nu

tHeOdosit:  
never

fiteme:  
sleep is for the weak

willishit:  
Susan  
who hurt you

fiteme:  
a lot of people hurt me  
I actually have a list of people who hurt me  
Physically or mentally  
Or both  
Exhibit a: my father  
Exhibit b: Mary Jefferson  
Exhibit c: Martha Jefferson  
Exhibit d: George Eacker  
I could go on

faNny of france:  
.......susan I'm coming to your house

fiteme:  
why?

faNny of france:  
Because you need a hug my child


	4. A Day In The Life Of Frances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Google Translate French

Frances woke up to her alarm blaring into her ear. She groaned loudly, taking a pillow and smacking her phone with it. When that didn't stop the alarm, she lazily lifted her arm and pressed the snooze button, nuzzling her face into her pillow more. Sadly, her slumber wasn't able to resume for long because just as she was about to fall asleep again, her dad burst into her bedroom, blasting loud music.

"Get up Fran!" he yelled over the hard rock music that played from his phone. Frances groaned again, hitting her head on her pillow repeatedly.

"Why must you wake me up like this every morning?" she grumbled from her pillow. John paused the music and sat on her bed, chuckling.

"Because if I didn't you'd be snoring right now and Philip would end up being late to school as well. We both know that boy cannot get to school on time by himself." he chuckled, smoothing down his daughter's messy dirty blonde hair. Frances would stop by Philip's house and they would walk to school together, some of their friends joining them on the way. She was basically an alarm clock for him some days. Frances sighed and flipped over, sitting up and rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go," she mumbled. "But only if you stop waking me up with rock music. I mean c'mon dad! Why not smooth jazz or something?" she complained, glaring at her amused father.

"Alright, alright." he laughed, kissing her forehead. He got up from her bed, walking out, and closing the door behind him. Frances sighed. "But it was fun while it lasted!" her dad yelled from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

Frances walked into the kitchen after getting ready, tossing her bag on the living room couch. Her dad was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, reading something on his phone. He looked up as Frances took a cereal box out of the small pantry they had.

"Good morning sleepy head." He smiled. She stuck out her tongue at her father playfully, pouring the cereal into a bowl and getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

"Wait, you're putting the cereal before the milk?" Her dad asked, scrunching up his eyebrows. Frances stopped and looked at her father.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me you put the milk before the cereal?" She asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah? Isn't that normal?" John asked, raising his eyebrow. Frances dropped her spoon and walked around the counter, putting her hands on her father's cheeks and looking at him intently.

"Who hurt you?" She asked. John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Why would you put the milk before the cereal?!" She exclaimed, shaking her father's shoulders. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast."

"No seriously. Why would you do that."

"Frances."

"Fine fine!"

After breakfast, Frances grabbed her bag, hugging her dad goodbye, and walked out of the apartment, making her way to her, as she liked to call it, brother from another mother's house. It was about 7:15 am, so the walk was nice as she strolled past the joggers finishing their morning workout and businessmen making their way to work. One thing Frances did enjoy about waking up before ten o'clock, was walking through the city early in the morning.

She walked up the porch steps of the Hamilton's house and used the spare key Eliza gave her to unlock the door and walk in, breathing in the smell of eggs, coffee and pancakes. She smiled and followed the loud voices of the kids to the kitchen, where everyone was either playfully arguing or eating breakfast. There was a lonely piece of toast sitting in the toaster, so Frances quickly grabbed it and took a bite, sitting at the table between James and Angelica. Eliza was the first to notice her sitting there.

"Oh! Frances I didn't even hear you come in, sweetie!" Eliza laughed. Frances smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm surprised no one has yelled at me for taking their piece of toast-"

"Hey! Where did my toast go?!" Philip screeched, checking the counter. "Did you eat it, Angie?" he asked, turning around to glare at his sister. Frances slumped in her chair, but Philip noticed her before she could hide under the table. "Frances!" She sheepishly sat up straight again, taking another bite of the toast.

"What?" she asked, chewing. Philip glared at her before pouting and putting another piece of bread into the toaster. She smirked and turned to James, ruffling his hair. The ten year old squirmed and turned to her, hiding a smile. "What's up, my dude?" She asked, chuckling. He immediately brightened. 

"I got an A on my multiplication and division test!" He grinned, jumping in his seat.

"That's awesome, man! I'm so proud of you!" She smiled ruffling his hair again. He beamed at her words.

"Okay, kids! Time for school so finish up your food and let's go!" Eliza announced, balancing baby Will on her hip. How a woman can manage six children and still have a job, was beyond Frances' knowledge, but those were some of the things that she really admired about Eliza.

Frances stood up after finishing her toast and waited for Philip at the front door. John ran up to her, holding his blue shark backpack in his hand and waving a kids book in the air.

"Frances, Frances look!" The six year old exclaimed, as she bent down to his level.

"What is it, John?"

"I finished this book in a whole ten minutes! Daddy counted it and everything!" he exclaimed, beaming proudly.

"That's great! You must be a fast reader!" she smiled at the boy's cuteness. He nodded vigorously and put the book in his backpack before running back to his mother. She stood up just as Philip made his way to the door.

"Ready to go, Pip?" She asked. He glared at her.

"I am avenging my toast." He muttered, opening the door.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Frances mumbled. After saying goodbye to Philip's parents the two made their way down the sidewalk to their school. The walk was silent until they heard someone behind them. They turned around to see Theodosia running towards them. She caught up with them and smiled, breathing heavily.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

"Hey, Theo."

"Hi!" Philip said, a little too excitedly. Theo and Frances raised their eyebrows, as Philip's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Hi, Philip." Theodosia laughed. Philip hid his red face, looking away. Frances smirked, giving him a knowing look.

They talked a while, before the red brick school came into view. They walked up the pathway to the doors, passing the other kids and cliche groups.

"Guys! Wait up!" Someone called from behind them. Georges ran up and hopped onto Frances' back, startling the girl. With a yelp, she tripped forward with the boy still on her back, but Philip and Theodosia caught her before she could fall. Georges hopped off her, giving her a smile. She glared at him.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked, shoving him lightly. He laughed.

"Yep! C'était très nécessaire, ma chère." (it was very necessary, my dear) Georges grinned. Frances rolled her eyes.

"I think you're forgetting my dad also taught me french." She smirked. Georges turned slightly pink and shrugged, pushing past the three and walking into the school. Frances snorted, and they followed Georges into the school, also known as hell.

The four separated, going to their lockers for their classes. Frances opened her locker after a few tries, taking some books out.

"FRANCES!" Susan's voice shouted from behind, startling her and making her nearly drop her books. Frances turned around to see her best friend running toward her, as some people gave her glares or odd looks. Susan flipped them off, and walked next to Frances.

"What's up?" Susan asked, re-adjusting some binders in her arms.

"I don't know, you called me first." Frances chuckled.

"I was just trying to get your attention. Anyway, my mom is gonna be at work 'til really late and she asked me to ask you to ask your dad if I can stay afterschool at your place."

"Sure. I'm sure dad won't mind. He literally loves you." Frances chuckled. Susan laughed a bit, then stopped and hid behind Frances. Frances raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding, what does it look like I'm doing?" Hissed Susan.

"I haven't seen you actually hide from someone in like, six years."

"Not true."

"When was the last time you hid from anyone? You're not even scared of the popular kids."

".....Touché."

After the person she was hiding from was gone, Susan regained her position, walking next to Frances.

"Now can you tell me who you were scared of?"

"I wasn't scared of anyone!" Susan yelled.

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean that. Who were you hiding from?"

".......My crush." Susan muttered, barely loud enough to hear. Frances leaned her ear more toward her friend.

"What was that?"

"My crush." Susan mumbled louder. Frances' eyes widened and her lips curved into a grin.

"Dude. You have a crush?" She asked, smiling like an idiot. Susan rolled her eyes but a faint pink blush covered her cheeks. Frances noticed and smirked. "Ooohhhh, who's the lucky girl?" Frances asked teasingly. Susan rolled her eyes again. She had come out to her friends a while back and they were completely supportive of her, which she was very thankful for. She had yet to come out to her mom though.

"Violetta Seabury." She muttered. Frances wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooohhhhh~" She teased.

"Shut up!"

After her morning classes, it was finally time for lunch in the cafeteria. Ah, the cafeteria. The place smelled like unhygienic teenagers, lost hope, and fake processed cafeteria food. The perfect combination. It's the place with a higher chance of food fights than the act of actually eating the food. One could actually take pity to the cafeteria monitors, but then again, when was the last time they cared what happened?

Frances and Susan made their way to the lunch room, while Georges complained about his two sisters.

"I'm telling you! They take all the food! Anastasie with her candy and Virginie with her snacks! I go into the pantry one day, and find all the shelves filled, and then the next day, there's sixty percent that's missing! What do they do all day to make them that hungry?!" He complained to the two girls. Both his parents were French, and the language was actually his first, but the French accent that he used to have only comes when he is speaking it or not paying attention, otherwise he has a pretty american accent.

"Sounds like me on my period." Susan mumbled, making Frances choke on thin air and start laughing. Georges rolled his eyes, used to those kind of jokes being made by his sisters.

They walked into the cafeteria, the stench already filling their noses, and making Susan cringe slightly. They saw Philip waving to them from a table, and they walked up to the table, Philip, Theo, and their other friend William, already sitting there.

"Will, I haven't seen you all day." Georges said, sitting down next to him.

"I had a doctors appointment." William said as Frances and Susan sat next to Philip and Theodosia. Georges nodded.

"So guess what, guys?" Theo said, excitedly.

"What?" Philip asked, the others nodding for her to continue. She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed it fast before talking excitedly.

"I signed up for the drama club, and turns out that I actually got the part for Wendy in Peter Pan!" She exclaimed. 

"Wow, that's awesome, Theo!"

"Nice job!"

"I'm sure you'll do amazing!"

"Amazing!"

"I'm really proud of you!"

"Thanks guys, that's really nice of you to say that." Theodosia said grinning, her cheeks become slightly pink from the attention. 

The last bell rang and the halls filled with tired teenagers trying to get home. Frances fought her way through the large crowd, trying not to bump into anyone. After getting her backpack from her locker, she went to find Susan and Philip. On her way to Susan's locker, she bumped into Georges, who hid behind her as soon as he saw her. 

"Does everyone want to hide behind me today?" She laughed lightly, looking behind her.

"Shhhhhh! William can't know I'm here! I stole his croissant and he went bonkers. He's trying to hunt me down and kill me!" Georges whisper-yelled. Frances snorted. 

"I thought you were the French one-"

"Tais-toi!"

"My point exactly." Frances laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend. Soon, she could see a mad looking Will stomping in her direction.

"Have you seen that little croissant stealer? That was the last croissant I had! I earned it! Georges, that son of a-"

"Nope. Sorry, Will." She smiled sheepishly. William groaned and was about to turn around when she stopped him. 

"But, he's closer than you think-OOF!" Georges kicked her in the shin for giving him away and she turned around to hit him back but William was faster.

"Georges Washington Lafayette you get back here!" He growled, almost pouncing on the other boy. Georges yelped and ran, Will following him. Frances chuckled and shook her head, continuing to her best friend's locker.

"There you are! What took so long!" Susan said, closing her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Georges and Will were being weirdos." She chuckled. Susan laughed lightly.

"Those idiots. Should we get Pip?"

"Yep, lets go. Hopefully, he's not flirting with Theo yet." 

Of course, they found their friend at Theodosia's locker with pink cheeks, the girl oblivious about his feelings. 

"Hey, Theo! Is Philip bothering you?" Frances asked, taking Philip's arm and trying to pull him away. She was already running late and she didn't want to be in school any longer. Philip glared at her.

"No, no don't worry he's not." Theo laughed, closing her locker. "I better go, though. My dad wants me home early for some reason." She shrugged.

"Oh okay. Bye Theodosia!" Philip smiled, waving. She giggled and waved back before leaving. Frances and Susan turned to Philip, smirking. He noticed and flipped them off, walking ahead and out the doors of the school. They followed, laughing. 

Frances stepped into her apartment with her best friend after dropping Philip at his house. She breathed in the air of her home and sighed contently. Her dad wouldn't be home until later, so it was just her and Susan for now. Frances threw her bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch, face first. Susan giggled slightly and followed in suit. 

"So. Wanna do homework?" Susan asked, turning her head to face the other girl. 

"No." Frances sighed, looking at the ceiling. Susan looked up again and they both sighed in unison. They looked at each other again, before sitting up and getting their backpacks to do their homework. 

A few worksheets and textbooks later, the door opened and in came Frances' dad, holding a takeout bag in one hand and a work backpack in the other. Frances got up from the couch and helped him put the bags on the counter. 

"Hey, Fran." John smiled, kissing his daughter's head and hugging her. Frances smiled and hugged back. 

"What'd you get for dinner, dad?" She asked, pulling away and taking the boxes out of the plastic bag. Susan got up and helped her. 

"I found this cool mediterranean place, so I thought we could check it out." He said. They usually get takeout for dinner every night because neither of them can cook for shit. You could call it lazy to not even try to learn cooking, but they like to call it an excuse to try new foods. "Oh hey, Susan." John said, giving her a warm smile.

"HUMMUS!" Susan exclaimed, grabbing the container of hummus and pita bread. She immediately sat back down on the couch and started dipping the bread into the spread and eating it. Frances laughed at her best friend and sat down next to her, taking some of the bread as well. Everyone got their food and sat on the couches, turning the T.V. on. They settled on watching a rerun of the show, 'Chopped', while criticizing the judges for being too judgemental. 

"What is she talking about? Who cares if one frickin spinach leaf is out of place?!" Frances yelled, almost spilling her water. Her dad caught it before it could tip over.

"Oh, shi-shoot, my mom is asking me to come home." Susan said, standing up and putting her phone back in her pocket. Frances helped her put her stuff back in her backpack while her father put the dishes and food away. After the last hug, Susan left and Frances closed the front door. She flopped on the couch next to her father and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm tired." She mumbled, closing her eyes. Her dad kissed the side of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How was school?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Meh. Same old, same old. Georges and Will were being reckless idiots, Philip was all goo-goo and heart eyes at Theodosia. I got a shit ton of homework. Same old, same old." She sighed, chuckling a little. John laughed lightly and rested his head on his daughter's head. "Oh wait!" Frances exclaimed, jumping up a little. She turned to her dad excitedly. "Susan has a crush!" She exclaimed. John raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Susan of all people? I didn't know she could even have feelings for anything besides food." He chuckled. Frances snorted and continued.

"Yeah, she's got a huge crush on this girl, Violetta Seabury." Frances grinned. John chuckled again at his daughter's excitement. 

"Seabury? I think I know her dad then."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, he went to the same college as me."

"Woah, that's so cool!" Frances smiled as her father laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, now go to sleep." He said as Frances pouted.

"Why did you have to ruin a perfectly good moment!" She complained, crossing her arms and trying to hide a smile. 

"Sorry for ruining the moment, now go to bed young lady." Her dad chuckled lightly. 

"Fiiiiinnneeeee." Frances whined, sliding off the couch and trudging off to her bedroom. 

"I love you!" 

"I love you too, dad!" She yelled back. "Buzzkill," She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!"


	5. Math Whiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georges: 16 yrs old - 10th grade  
> Anastasie: 18 yrs old - 12th grade  
> Virginie: 13 yrs old - 7th grade

Georges slammed open the front door to his house, tossing his bag on the ground and collapsing on the couch. He felt like falling asleep right then and there. His older sister had warned him about how much work he would be getting in high school, but he felt like this was the most schoolwork he had ever gotten in his entire life. He swore he wasn't exaggerating.

"Georgie! I need help with my homework! Come'ere!" Georges heard his younger sister, Virginie, yell from her room.

"Don't call me Georgie, or I'll call you Virgin!" Georges yelled back, rolling off the couch.

"Mama wouldn't allow you to do that so I don't feel threatened!" She yelled. "Also I am a virgin, so." He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Don't let her hear you though." He mumbled, walking up the stairs and dragging his backpack with him until he kicked open the door to his younger sister's room.

"What do you need help with, V," He asked, walking over to his sister's desk.

"I need help with math." She said, taking out a binder from her backpack.

"Meth?"

"What? No! MATH. What happened to you?" Virginie asked, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"I'm just tired, now give me your homework so I can see it," Georges said, grabbing a bean bag chair and throwing it next to Virginie's desk so he can sit on it. She gave him the piece of paper and tapped her finger on one of the questions. Georges examined the paper and blinked.

"Virginie, this is french." He said, looking up at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and took the paper back.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm an idiot." She said, putting the paper in a binder and bringing a different paper out, giving it to her brother. He sighed and looked at the second paper.

"What is this?"

"Math?"

"No, I mean what is this?"

"Umm, a piece of paper?"

"No. This is a demon sheet. I can't even remember how to do this stuff." He said, squinting his eyes. Virginie cocked her eyebrow.

"You're only in tenth grade, seventh wasn't that long ago, doof." She said, waving her hands around and making her brown curly hair fall in her face. Georges pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, V, I have work to do and I don't have the brain capacity to help you. Sorry." He said, giving her paper back to her.

"Hey, wait!" She exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

"Get Ana to help you!" He yelled back, going back to his room.

"Fine! I will! She's better than you anyway!" She yelled, marching to her sister's room. Virginie banged on Anastasie's bedroom door until the eighteen-year-old opened it up with an annoyed expression.

"What?" She asked bitterly, blowing some of her straight brown hair with blond ends out of her face. Virginie frowned.

"Are neither of you gonna help me?" She asked, pouting.

"Help with what?"

"MATH! I NEED HELP WITH MATH! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY GODDAMN HOMEWORK-" She yelled, getting cut off when Anastasie put her hand over her mouth and pulled her into her room.

"Virginie! Mama could have heard you, so don't just yell out words like that!" She scolded. Virginie crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"So are you gonna help me or not, Ana?" She sighed, exasperated.

"First of all, you need a hug. And second of all, yes I will help you." Anastasie said.

"Thank you," Virginie said, going to her sister's desk. There was a knock on the door and she froze, thinking her mother may have heard her. Cursing is a big thing in their house. Even if it's not cursing. It could sound like cursing and they'd get in trouble. Except when their father curses in french like five times a day. He gets scolded by their mother every time though. The door opened and in came the girl's mother.

"Did you need help with math, Virginie?" She asked, her accent showing a french tint, despite living in America for so long.

"No, it's fine. I'm helping her." Anastasie said, jabbing her thumb behind her in the direction of where her sister sat at her desk.

"Okay then. Can I see the paper, though?" Her mother asked. Virginie handed her the paper and she looked through the question. "Oh, this is easy. You just divide this number by twenty and then subtract it by sept, giving you...." Adrienne went on, explaining the entire problem while her daughters looked at her as if she was crazy. "So then you get negative tros as the answer." She finished. Virginie blinked at her.

"Mama....could you say all that again."

"How do you do that all in your head?" Anastasie asked, furrowing her eyebrows, impressed.

"I was top in my math class all through middle and high school." Their mother said, proudly. Then she got serious. "But you know how I did it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Anastasie rolled her eyes, knowing what her mother was going to say, for she said it a lot. Like a mother would.

"Practice." They said in unison, Anastasie smiling a little. Adrienne smiled and booped her daughter's nose.

"Exactly, mon amour."

______________________________

Georges sat in French class, taking his homework out of his binder. Despite being able to speak the language fluently, he took the class, figuring it would be an easy A. He had worked until late at night, doing his homework. It took extra long doing everything because he kept fighting the urge to fall asleep. Eventually, he had to call Frances to get her to ramble about her day so he could zone her out and work on his homework without falling asleep because of the noise of her loud voice.

He took out a sheet of paper and put it on his desk. When he looked at it he gasped and let out a small squeak. The entire page was filled with drawings, covering all of the questions that he answered. In the center of the page was his little sister's handwriting.

'How are you feeling about french now?'

\- V <3


	6. Who Broke It?

"So, who broke it?" Mr. Washington stood in his living room, arms crossed. The six teens were all standing or sitting in front of the broken teapot that was sitting on the coffee table. "I'm not mad, I just wanna know." Most of them shrugged their shoulders. Susan was sitting on the couch, reading a book and not paying attention to what was happening, as Philip nervously tapped his foot on the floor. 

"I did. I broke the-" Theodosia tried. 

"No, no you didn't." Mr. Washington said, cutting off the sixteen-year-old, who huffed. "Susan?" He asked the bored girl on the couch. 

"Don't look at me, look at Will." She mumbled, not looking up. 

"What? I didn't break it." William defended.

"Huh, that's weird. How'd you even know it was broken?" Susan asked in an uninterested tone, turning the page of her book. Will narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Because it's sitting right in front of us, and it's broken." He deadpanned.

"Suspicious." 

"No, it's not." He facepalmed. 

"If it matters-probably not-but, Frances was the last one to use it." Philip shrugged, making the girl gasp. 

"I don't even drink that crap!" She defended, getting in Philip's face. 

"Oh really, then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?" Philip asked, crossing his arm and narrowing his eyes at the girl in front of him. 

"I use the wooden stirs to push back my cuticles, everyone knows that!"

"Okay, let's not fight," Theodosia said. "I broke it, let me pay for it, Mr. Washington."

"No." He pressed on. "Who broke it?" 

"Mr. Washington," Philip started in a low voice, moving closer to Georges. "Georges has been awfully quiet-"

"Really!"

"Yeah, really!"

And the chaos ensued.

"I broke it." Mr. Washington said to Theodosia, next to him. She turned to him with a confused look. 

"What?" 

"It burned my hand, so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they'll be at each other's throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick." He smirked, watching as Susan tackled Philip to the floor, her book forgotten on the ground. 

"But-"

"Good. It was getting a little chummy around here."


	7. Philip Hamilton Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found Sangled's Character Creator and now I am obsessed, so I decided to make all of these hamilkids, starting with Philip.
> 
> https://img.wattpad.com/74c2b3ebe8c8e09d7129c78f94db806af6e17369/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f783230594477382d3162386141773d3d2d3935333934373836342e313633353465646465383232303330393731303333363033383332362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

\- age: 16 yrs old

\- looks like a cinnamon roll, is actually a cinnamon roll (but will kill you if he needs to)

\- has staring contests with his 1 year old brother

\- obsessed with his hair

\- listens to musicals but wont admit it

\- gets very defensive

\- hates when his dad works too much

\- makes way too many horrible dad jokes and bad puns daily

\- awful at drawing

\- he won't admit it out loud, but he watches lots of soap operas

\- in honors english

\- watches romcoms with his mom

\- once blew up the science lab at school

\- has 'who has more freckles' contests with Frances

\- fights with his sister a lot but loves her anyway

\- sometimes rides to school on a skateboard

\- very protective of his siblings

\- is friends with Susan Reynolds (bc the Reynolds pamphlet isn't a thing in this world)

\- once had a youtube channel that never actually went away

\- his dad and Frances' dad being best friends is an understatement, so he sees the Laurens' a lot

\- George and Martha Washington are basically his grandparents

\- writes lots of sappy love poems

\- sees and treats Frances like a sister (that can be a good or bad thing)

\- can speak English, Spanish, and French

\- can play piano like a god

\- likes to play pranks on people

\- will do any dare you ask him to

\- has hated George Eacker with a passion since elementary school

\- constantly gets in trouble with his parents and teachers

\- actually made friends with Mary Jefferson

\- will always defend his friends and family if someone is mean or talks bad about them

\- loves music and secretly loves singing too

\- momma's boy

\- is always trying to impress his dad

\- has a crush on Theodosia

\- is always falling off his skateboard

\- will basically do anything for his family

\- gets a lot of bruises and his mom goes crazy about it

-"maaaaa, I'm fineeeee, you don't have to treat me like a babyyyy."


	8. Frances Eleanor Laurens Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is how I imagined her: 
> 
> https://img.wattpad.com/0120c1f0f91651a0be7da6eefe00065cf8fabc6e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f31317465506f5468596d39496a673d3d2d3935333937373631322e313633353563333533353065666130363531393733303135373638342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

\- 16 yrs old

\- has wavy brownish blond hair

\- FRECKLES

\- brown and green eyes

\- looks like a cinnamon roll, can actually kill you

\- lives with her dad since her parents are divorced

\- has lunch dates with Peggy

\- Peggy is basically her aunt

\- cant cook to save her life

\- best friends with Susan Reynolds

\- will kill anyone who hurts Susan

\- has a secret stash of chips in her closet that her dad doesn't know about (or so she thinks)

\- can do perfect splits

\- loves watching old movies with her dad

\- can recite all the 'Hello Dolly' songs

\- totally a theater kid

\- sings 'Do Re Mi' at the top of her lungs with Georges

\- will barge into the Hamilton's house unannounced and hang there for no reason

\- loves mangos

\- has three pet turtles: Anthony, Lin, and Pippa

\- had to stop Susan from having a fist fight in a McDonald's parking lot

\- then proceeded to fight for Susan in a McDonald's parking lot

\- they got banned from that McDonald's

\- has a pet bird named 'Fanny', which was named after her

\- has takeout and leftovers literally everyday for dinner

\- father daughter relationship goals

\- likes painting

\- she's the only one who can calm Susan down when she's mad


	9. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm trying something new here. It's a song this time, so bear with me.

A.J. didn't know what the hell was happening. He was sitting at the table in front of the living room, watching his two older siblings glare at each other from opposite sides of the couch. Their arms were crossed and he was sure neither had blinked in over two minutes. 

Angelica squinted her eyes slightly, stepping closer and pursing her lips. Philip copied her actions until their chests were only a few inches away from each other. It was almost like they were dueling each other in their heads. 

You see, Angelica and Philip didn't exactly get along very much. Their personalities couldn't be any more different, and the closeness in their age didn't help either. With Angie's mature personality and Philip's height, some could even mistake the two to be in the same grade. 

It was kind of like yin and yang with them, but they didn't work well together. 

Their dad walked into the living room and stopped, seeing his two eldest children in the middle of it, glaring at the other like they were the worst thing to ever exist. He sighed and shook his head, making his way to the dining table, where A.J. sat. 

"What is it this time?" He asked in an exasperated tone, rubbing his temples. 

"Pip used Angie's hairbrush as a catapult and ended up getting all the bristles bent and messed it up, so as revenge, Angie poured ketchup onto Philip's hair while he was sleeping, and coincidently, Philip ran out of shampoo," A.J. explained to his father, who's eyebrows were raised. 

"No wonder I was smelling ketchup this morning," Alexander mumbled, crossing his arms and heading to the kitchen to refill his coffee. 

He came back after a few minutes, holding a new cup of hot coffee and a bowl of popcorn. He sat next to A.J. and set the things on the table, making his son raise an eyebrow at the snack. "What? It's mildly funny." His father mumbled, shoving some popcorn into his mouth. A.J. cracked a smile and took some popcorn for himself. 

"Don't tell your mother I'm encouraging this."

"Got it." 

Meanwhile, Angelica and Philip were still glaring at each other, while blinking repeatedly because of how long they kept their eyes open. But they never broke eye contact. 

Finally, Angelica spoke. 

"You know what, Philip?" 

"What?"

"Anything you can do, I can do better." She said, glaring at her brother. 

"Sure." Philip rolled his eyes.

"I can do anything better than you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't." 

"Yes I can, yes I can."

"Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you." Philip smirked, puffing out his chest. Angie rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, yes I am." Philip smiled smugly. "I can shoot Eacker." Angelica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Philip rolled his eyes. "Our fourth of July speaker." He explained. 

"Well, I can shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese." Philip raised his eyebrow at his sister, waiting for her comment back. Angelica just raised her eyebrows.

"And only on that?" She asked, innocently.

"Yep." Philip nodded smugly. Angelica smirked.

"So can a rat." Philip's smile disappeared and turned into a scowl. "Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything cheaper than you."

"Fifty cents." Philip glared.

"Forty cents." Angie glared back. 

"Thirty cents." Philip got in her face.

"Twenty cents!" Their foreheads were almost touching.

A.J. munched on some popcorn and glanced at his dad, who had his phone out, recording the whole scene.

"No, you can't," Philip growled.

"Yes, I can!" Angelica smirked. Philip backed up, leaving some space between the siblings. 

"Well, I can drink dad's liquor, faster than a flicker." 

Alexander raised an eyebrow at that.

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!" She shot back. 

"I can open any safe." Philip flipped his hair.

"Without being caught?"

"Yep."

"That's what I thought, ya crook," Angie smirked, making him glare at her again. He puffed out his cheeks and got in her face.

"Well, I know more numbers of pi than you!" Philip yelled. Angelica gasped.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!" Philip yelled. 

"3.1415926-"

"What's going on?"

The two stopped and looked behind them to see their mother standing there with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. 

Alexander immediately stopped recording and hid his phone. He grabbed the popcorn bowl and made a beeline for the kitchen. 

"What are you two doing?" Eliza asked, standing in between her two eldest children. 

"IT'S HER/HIS FAULT!" They both yelled in unison, pointing at each other. Their mother knitted her eyebrows together and leaned her head closer to Philip, sniffing the air. 

"Philip, why do you smell like ketchup?"

"Ask her." Philip sneered, sending daggers to his snickering sister. 

"He was asking for it." Angie shrugged. "He used my hairbrush and bent all the bristles." 

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I believe I can settle this," A.J. spoke up. All three of them turned their heads as A.J. got out of his chair and walked towards the trio, holding a Walmart bag. 

He opened the bag and took out three hairbrushes, giving them to Angelica. "Here. I got you a whole pack." He said, taking three shampoo bottles out of the bag and giving them to Philip. "Same for you." 

"Aw, that was very nice of you," Eliza said, smiling softly at her son. He smiled proudly back and turned to his skeptical-looking sister.

"Wait," She raised her eyebrow. "how'd you get the money for this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. A.J.'s eyes widened and he rubbed the nape of his neck. 

"Hehehe...yeah, I may or may not have taken some of both your allowances to buy this stuff." He whispered, hiding in his hoodie. His two older siblings' eyes widened. A.J. sprinted away before they could pounce. 

"A.J. HAMILTON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	10. Everyone's Least Favorite Thing: Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware it is January. I made this in December and never finished it so I'm publishing it now don't judge me.

"This is dumb. Why are we doing this again?" Susan groaned, leaning against a snoring Frances, her eyes half-closed.

Philip was practically bouncing in excitement as Theodosia tried to calm down her boyfriend. He wore an ugly Christmas sweater with green pants and a reindeer headband. He whipped out an elf hat and grinned at all his friends, shaking it excitedly.

"No..." Philip's cousin, Catherine breathed out tiredly when she saw the hat.

"Nope. I'm not doing it," Susan crossed her arms and leaned back onto the couch.

"C'mon! It's secret Santa!" Philip almost screamed. "Don't be such a party pooper, Susan!"

Everyone groaned and he pouted.

"What's the point of buying something for someone if you don't even know if they'll like it or not?" William asked.

"That's the fun of it!" Philip exclaimed, exasperated and a little annoyed by his friend's complaints.

"Philip, we love your enthusiasm but don't you think secret Santa is a little lame?" Georges asked with a yawn. "I mean, it's like five am."

"Yeah, why can't we just wait last minute to buy something at Walmart or something for our family that's meaningless but is gonna make them happy anyway?" Philip's other cousin, Stephen said, resting his cheek in his hand. "Like an avocado."

"First of all, that's awful-"

"C'mon, guys, Philip's been waiting for this all year!" Theodosia tried, making Philip beam and nod.

"Yeah! Now, who wants to go first!" Philip asked, grinning at all eight of his friends. "Fanny?" he shook the hat in her direction, shaking with excitement.

Frances snored against Susan's shoulder, already in deep sleep from having to wake up at four am just because Philip wanted to do secret Santa early. Susan poked her cheek and moved her shoulder, trying to wake Frances up. Frances woke up with a jump.

"What?" she blurted, half awake.

"Pick a name out of the hat!" Philip tossed the hat to her and she caught it lazily, sticking her hand into it and fishing for a random piece of paper. She brought one out and read it.

"Pshh, easy," she mumbled, curling back into Susan and tossing Philip the hat back.

"You got Susan didn't you," William deadpanned, getting a sleepy unconscious nod from Frances.

"William!" almost everyone screamed at him and he sunk back into the couch.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Philip snatched the paper back from Frances and put it back into the hat, giving it to her again. She sighed and took out another paper, not even looking at it and stuffing it into her jacket pocket.

"I saw it," Susan announced, leaning her head on Frances'. "She got Theo."

Everyone groaned and Philip snatched the paper out of Frances' jacket pocket, putting it back into his hat. "Frances is going last," he grumbled.

Theodosia took the hat from his hands and took a piece of paper out of it. She looked at it, folded it in half, and put it back in the hat while everyone looked at her with a confused look.

"She probably got Mary," William said, pointing to Mary Jefferson.

"Hey!" she yelled, throwing a decorative pillow at his face.

Theo picked a new paper and put it in her lap, giving the hat to Violetta next. She stuck her hand in and moved her hand around the hat a bit before bringing out a crumbled piece of paper. Philip's eyes widened and he snatched the paper from her hands.

"Heh, you can't have that one."

Everyone stared at Philip as he sheepishly put it back in his hat.

"Bitch, you did not just do that." Mary raised her brows.

Philip laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Uggghhhh, can y'all just shut up? Let's just get this over with, I'm so tired and I just wanna go back to sleeeeep," Frances whined.

Philip pouted and rolled his eyes. He knew full well what Mary was talking about because he did purposely crumple up that specific piece of paper because he wanted to get Theodosia.

"Y'know what, just give this to me," William grumbled and grabbed the hat. "You guys are making this way more complicated than it has to be." He blindly took a piece of paper and put it in his lap. Then, he took out the crumpled paper and threw it in Philip's face. "Here, take your girlfriend's name."

Philip's face grew red but he put the paper in his pocket while Theodosia gave him a look that he tried to avoid.

William, fed up with everything, blindly grabbed the pieces of paper and threw them to his friends. After everyone had finally gotten a paper, he sighed and threw the hat back to Philip.

"There. Simple as that."

"You ruined the fun of it," Philip pouted as Theo rubbed his shoulder, trying to hide a laugh.

"Are we done?" Frances slurred, opening her eyes a little.

"Yep, let's go," Susan sighed, about to get up.

"Wait, guys!" Violetta exclaimed, making everyone sit back down and look at her. She looked at everyone with a nervous smile. "We have to do it again..."

"What?! Why?!" Georges asked with an exasperated groan.

"...Because I got myself."


End file.
